All for Their Captain, All for His Crew
by stanleyman
Summary: One year ago, Luffy successfully delivered his secret message following the War of the Best. Now, the Straw Hat crew takes some time to look back and think about their reasons for training, and why to keep looking forward. One-shot


A/N: This is updated to include all of the crew, including Luffy. The timeskip has always been an interesting part of the anime for me, and I've always wished to hear more about what the Straw Hats were doing while alone. Happy Reading!

* * *

 _"Guys, run! We don't stand a chance against them!"_

 _"Zoro!"_

 _"Where did Zoro go?!"_

 _"Nami, run!"_

Nami awoke with a start, sweat beading her forehead. With a yelp, she tumbled out of bed, her legs and body tangled up within a multitude of sheets and blankets. Her eyes wildly darted around her, only to find herself in a neat bedroom.

"Just a dream. Just a dream," she muttered angrily as she furiously ran her hand through her neck-length hair. With a huff of breath, she shakily got to her feet and staggered outside.

The night was dark, but Nami could still make out the small houses and windmills of Weatheria. She lightly jogged down her house's porch and collapsed in the grass, her mind filled with images of when she had last seen her crew, struggling futilely to defeat the Pacifista and Kizaru back at Sabaody, before they were all blasted away one by one by Kuma.

Her mind continued on, to her first waking up at Weatheria and her desperate struggles to get back down to land. Her thoughts roamed to the newspapers she received, filled with articles about Ace's death and, later on, Luffy's secret message to the crew.

Luffy. The others. Where were they? Nami would only guess. She smiled softly, thinking of her crew's antics. It had only been a year since Luffy had made the decision for them to stay put and train, yet she was already missing them so much.

 _Guys, are you ok? Please be safe and good_ she thought. No doubt most of them, especially a certain green haired swordsman and curly brow cook, were probably getting themselves into trouble….

"Nami-chan, are you alright? Why are you up at this hour?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, and Nami turned to find Haredas-san peering down at her, a night robe wrapped around him.

"I heard some noise outside and wanted to see what was going on," he explained. Nami huffed and rose back to her feet.

"I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air," she replied nonchalantly.

"Well, you should get some sleep. We have tons of research to do tomorrow!" the old man responded cheerfully. Nami couldn't help but smile.

"Guess we do," she agreed, as she looked towards the sky. That was why she was here, wasn't it? To learn as much as she could about the New World weather patterns. One step at a time, she would continue to improve her navigation skills. All for her captain.

"Say, Haredas-san, could you explain to me more about the sea currents? I don't really get what you meant about..."

A year down. One more to go.

* * *

Clang!

Zoro leapt back, his boots digging into the gravel and dirt on the ground. Sweat beaded his brow and dampened his bandanna, and his arms were covered with numerous scratches. The humandril in front of him whooped and screeched, a large broadsword in its hands.

"Oi, idiot! You're gonna' kill yourself if you don't take a break!" Perona shouted, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Do not interrupt the boy's training. Go find something else to entertain yourself if you're so bored," Mihawk said curtly from the sidelines where he watched. Perona hovered above him, her shoes inches away from his head. She stuck her tongue out childishly and and continued to watch the green-haired swordsman fight. With a yell, Zoro dashed forward, his three swords ready to strike.

"Oni…...GIRI!"

It would have been a devastating blow, but the Humandril easily blocked it with its sword, before retaliating with a strike of his own. Zoro leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the ape's slashing blade.

"You focus is off. A muddled mind dulls the sword and slows the feet," Mihawk called.

Zoro growled his acknowledgement of the statement and moved to strike again.

 _I won't lose this battle!_ he thought, feeling his strength course through his veins.

"108 Pound Phoenix Cannon!"

The blow was so powerful that the Humandril's blade shattered into pieces. The ape screeched and stumbled, a gash appearing on his chest as he collapsed onto the ground. The victor was decided. Zoro slowly sheathed his swords and undid his bandanna, panting from exertion.

"That's enough for today. Get some rest and we can continue tomorrow," Mihawk called out as he and Perona began heading back to the castle. Zoro nodded as he continued to stare at the fallen ape.

It had been a year. A solid year since he had been sent flying into the deserted, dark island. A year since he had gotten to his knees, begging Mihawk to train him. His mind flashed back to the fight at Saboady, when his weakness had resulted in the crew's defeat. Zoro's grip on his bandanna tightened as his frustration grew. His crew.

He would never have admitted to anybody, but Zoro missed his crew like hell. Luffy, Robin, even the stupid curly brow pervert of a cook. It was one of the reasons why his focus would sometimes wander off, as memories of his time aboard the Sunny surfaced.

 _Snap out of it_ , he ordered to himself. He could not afford the luxury of being nostalgic and weak. That crap wouldn't help him improve, wouldn't make him strong enough to push the crew through the New World. With a sigh, he began to head back.

One battle at a time, he would hone his skills. He had placed his pride aside for that reason after all. He would become stronger. All for his captain.

One year down. One more to go.

* * *

"We must get stronger, Usopp'n! We can not be defeated by the forest'n! And I am Heracles'n!"

The duo dashed through the maze of a jungle, dodging and leaping over huge roots. The first man was a curious fellow, dressed in a large suit of armor that hid his face and made his body seem bulky and round. The other was a rather lean man with long nose and a strange, long-handled slingshot. Usopp.

When he had first arrived to the strange, carnivorous island, he had quickly become a glutton. The island's bountiful foods had completely transformed him into a round ball-like human. However, after a year of intense training and survival, the fat had quickly melted away, leaving him muscular and swift.

 _I can't afford to stay the same coward I was before!_ Usopp thought angrily as he swiftly launched a Pop Green at yet another carnivorous plant.

"Hurry, Usopp'n! The island will want to start feeding again'n!" Heracles called out. With a leap, Usopp grabbed onto a nearby branch. Thankfully, it was one that wasn't poisonous, carnivorous, or dangerous in any way. Just as he wrapped his legs securely around the branch, the ground started to tilt. Before long, his legs were the only things keeping him from falling into the island's gaping mouth.

Usopp stared thoughtfully at the sky above him. Almost a year had passed by, hadn't it? He knew without a doubt, that he wasn't the same cowardly weakling from before. Yet, at the same time, he still had so far to go. Even now, his brief snatches of sleep were filled with nightmares of Sabaody, when his efforts to defend Zoro against the admiral Kizaru had been in vain. He had been so terrified back then, unable to process his thoughts in the face of fear.

"It won't happen again!" Usopp muttered, "I have to be brave! For Luffy's sake!"

Oh jeez...Luffy. All Usopp wished for was a day back on the Sunny. To be able to go fishing with Luffy and Chopper. To take a bite of Sanji's delicious cooking and listen to Brook's singing. To share his newfound Pop Greens with Robin and build ingenious contraptions with Franky. Even the terrifying Nami and Zoro seemed inviting.

"I wonder if they're alright...Probably missing me a hell of a lot, huh?" Usopp chuckled to himself. Of course, they were probably shaking in their boots without the support of the mighty Usopp-sama.

"Ahh! Watch out, Usopp'n!"

Following Heracles' finger, Usopp spotted a giant beetle falling straight towards him. With only seconds to spare, he positioned his Pachinko slingshot and aimed.

"Hissatsu….Firebird Star!"

The force of the shot was enough to blow the beetle sideways, letting it fall straight down without hitting Usopp.

"Thanks, Heracles'n!" he called out. Heracles gave a thumbs up in response.

"Anything for a man for wishes to become a brave warrior! And I am Heracles'n!"

Usopp grinned. That was right. There would be time for worrying about his crew later. For now, he had to focus on becoming braver. A strong and capable warrior. All for his captain.

One year down. One more to go.

* * *

"Sanji-kun! Come back! Wouldn't this dress look adorable on you?!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU SHITTY FREAK!"

Running. Running with all his might. It was all he could do. With his legs pumping wildly beneath him and a scroll tucked under his arm, Sanji dashed around the island, yells of defiance coming from his mouth.

Suddenly, a large, rather manly looking figure appeared in front of him. Sanji swerved out of the way, narrowly avoiding a sharp high heel. With a burst of strength, he leapt into the air, his leg already heating up.

"Diable Jambe! Collier…..SHOT!"

His bright red leg hit the figure in the face and sent him (or her, but Sanji shuddered at the thought) flying back.

"Heeheehee," the thing giggled, seemingly unaffected from Sanji's attack, "What a burning passion within you!"

Sanji took the cigarette from his lips and smushed it under his feet. "If I'm in hell, it's natural for me to burn."

"Sanji-kyun! Why won't you spend some time with us?!"

Cursing under his breath, the cook took off running again. No matter where he went, it always seemed like there was a herd of them at his feet.

"Sky...Walk!"

He was thankful for his new ability. Kamabakka Hellhole had been pure torture, and to be able to leap around in the sky was nothing short of a blessing.

 _Nami-san. Robin-chan. Are you two alright? You're the only rays of hope I have in this infernal place_ , Sanji thought. Almost a year gone, and not a day had passed where he didn't think of the two beautiful women in his crew. And…..well yeah. He thought of the others occasionally. Luffy, Chopper, and even, though he hated to admit it, the stupid marimo swordsman. Were they working as hard as he was? Suffering as much as he suffered?

"Gotcha!"

To his horror, Sanji felt a hand wrap around his right ankle. With a shriek of surprise, the cook flipped in midair, and frantically shoved his left foot over and over again into his pursuer's eye.

 _I can't afford to be caught unaware. Not here!_ Sanji thought angrily. With a mighty kick, he finally freed himself. A new burst of energy in his legs, the cook flew through the air. He had gathered over half of the secret recipes of the okama. With them, he was sure to become the most reliable cook the Straw Hats could ever hope for. All for his captain.

One year of hell down. One more to go.

* * *

 _Squaawwkk!_

Chopper was sent flying back to the ground, a bruise already forming on his forehead.

"Oof, guess that Karate Point kick wasn't as powerful as I hoped," he muttered. A huge, colorful bird looked over him, chirping nervously as it poked at his fur.

"Don't worry. It'll heal in a few days. Let's keep sparring," The reindeer said reassuringly to the bird. As the two animals readied themselves, a small fat human came lumbering over, stopping the fight.

"Doctor Chopper-san, your herbs look about dried!" he announced. Chopper let out a cry of happiness and set off down the path with the human.

"Guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow! See you later!" he called out to the bird, who squawked in acknowledgement.

The reindeer and human soon arrived at a large blanket, where numerous different plant stems and leaves had been left to dry in the sun. Chopper carefully knelt down and picked up a wide, flat plant leaf. He sniffed it, and smiled.

"This'll be perfect for disinfecting cuts," he murmured to himself. He giggled, thinking of all the times he had chased after Zoro and Luffy, scolding them for taking off their bandages too early.

It terrified Chopper really. He had no idea where anybody was, and if they were even safe. What would they do if they didn't have a competent doctor with them? Luffy probably wouldn't even last a month without somebody to fix his wounds. Not to mention everybody else…To the doctor's surprise, several tears rolled down from his eyes and landed on the herbs. Sniffling, Chopper furiously rubbed at his eyes. It wouldn't do any good to start crying. He was a man, dammit! He was a Straw Hat pirate, the doctor who would be there to heal any of his crew's wounds.

"Don't worry, Luffy! I'll become a monster doctor you can always count on! Just wait one more year!" he cried, ignoring the confused look of the native who stood to the side. He would improve all of his fighting points. He would expand on his vast medical knowledge. He would become the dependable doctor the Straw Hats needed. All for his captain.

One year down. One more to go.

* * *

The morning sunlight streamed through the overhead windows, filling the room with a warm glow. Sitting quietly at her desk, Nico Robin calmly read her book, making small notes on a notepad at the same time. As she read, the door behind her silently opened, and a young woman slowly crept in.

Robin smiled. Carefully marking her spot in her book before closing it, Robin crossed her arms and opened her palms.

"Cien Fleurs! Gigante Mano!"

The would-be creeper let out a shriek of surprise as a multitude of hands sprouted from the floor and joined together, creating a singular, huge hand that firmly grasped the woman around the middle.

Robin turned around, a light smile on her face. "Guess the Revolutionaries are just a bunch of little spies, hmm? What do you think you're doing here, Koala?"

Koala puffed her cheeks in annoyance as the limb holding her captive disappeared in a flurry of petals. "Hack and I were training with Sabo, but no matter how hard we try, he always ends up running off to try and fight Dragon!"

Robin chuckled. "So you decided to come running to me for help."

Koala shrugged. "You're the most sensible person here. It was worth a try." She smiled ruefully. "Guess we don't stand a chance against them, huh?"

Robin froze and her eyes bulged. Koala started in shock. She had never seen the archeologist lose composure before.

"Robin-san…is something wrong?" She asked slowly. Robin blinked several times, and the dazed look in her eyes disappeared.

"No...nothing's wrong. Just a little tired is all," she said, forcing a smile. Koala was unpersuaded, but decided it was best not to pry.

"Well, I better get going. There's no telling what trouble Sabo gets into without me watching over him!" she cried before exiting. Robin sighed and leaned back in her chair. That line. "We don't stand a chance against them." That one phrase had brought back memories. Painful ones. All she had to do was close her eyes and they would surface, echoes of her crew's desperate cries for help, and Luffy's torn face as he tried to reach out for her.

 _"Zoro! We need to find Zoro!"_

 _"We can figure out later! Just run now!"_

 _"He's right! We don't stand a chance against them!"_

Her crew. The first true friends she found after Ohara. Seeing them be so mercilessly defeated and separated back a Sabaody. It had terrified her. It was only after Kuma showed up briefly at the Revolutionary base did Robin really understand that the Shichibukai had saved them.

The archeologist smiled softly. It was a strange feeling, to want to work so hard and improve for somebody other than herself. Strange….but not bad. The past year had been filled with new events. She had read more books than she could have dreamed, met people who looked at her in awe, and learned more than she could ever think possible.

"Luffy, you challenged the world to a fight. All for me," she murmured, "I won't let you down. Humming to herself, Robin opened her book once more and resumed her reading. Her knowledge would be invaluable in aiding not just herself in her quest to discover the Void Century, but to help her crew reach Raftel. To help Luffy reach his dream.

All for her captain.

One year down. One more to go.

* * *

"Another failure, dammit!"

With a frustrated growl, Franky threw the metal scraps into the corner and pulled the blueprints closer to examine them once more.

"I got the measurement wrong here...and I needed the bottom corner to be padded with three springs instead of two…" he muttered to himself. No good. The whole thing would be no good if he couldn't make it perfect.

"Franky-san! I brought you some more cola!"

Franky turned to see Kitton make his way slowly down the steps, a bottle of cola in each hand. "Ow! Thanks brat, that's super awesome!"

Kitton grinned mischievously. "Is the robot almost done yet?!"

Franky chuckled. "Just need to install this last piece and it'll be super complete!"

Kitton watched in fascination as Franky's mini hand carefully fit the delicate pieces of metal together. After tiring of his scorched appearance, the cyborg had completely remodeled himself, complete with huge biceps and giant robot hands. Kitton had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"Super done!" Franky announced as he put the last piece in, "Meet my new creation! The FRANKY SHOGUN!

"SO COOL!" Kitton squealed, looking at the invention before him. Franky grinned.

"Now get along home before somebody catches you here, ya' brat."

After Kitton had left, Franky collapsed on top of a crate and carefully fit the cola bottles into his stomach. He sighed. He still had one more year before he could bring his inventions back to show Luffy. The carpenter was already looking forward to what the crew's reactions would be when he revealed his new machines...and body.

"Just you wait, Luffy. I'll build anything to make your way easier. You can super count on me!"

Franky carefully wiped a tear away before it could spill on his cheek. He couldn't get all emotional, not now, when he still had so much work to do. Her crew was counting on him. Luffy was counting on him. Franky turned to the pile of blueprints around him and sifted through them until he found his next project.

"Laser beams, huh? That would be super cool…" he mused.

He would continue to build and create, and turn the Thousand Sunny into a fighting machine, worthy of the next Pirate King. All for his captain.

One year down. One more to go.

* * *

"Going to deliver Bink's sake! Let's all sing it with a DON! A song of the waves! Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones. Never ending, ever wandering, our funny traveling tale!"

Brook allowed the final notes to echo in the air as fingers glided over the piano. As he took in the last traces of the beautiful song, the door was slammed open, ruining the silence. A longarm fellow dressed in a yellow suit burst in, a grin on his face.

"Is my star ready!?" he trilled. Brook chuckled merrily.

"Yohohoho! Ready as I'll ever be, manager Sancrin!" he replied.

Sancrin nodded in approval."It took us a year to get you this chance, so don't mess it up. If this concert goes well, before we know it, you'll be going on tour, and I'll be raking in the money!" With that, the longarm exited the room, closing the door with a bang.

Brook sighed, and stared at the walls of the dressing room. For a year, he had performed in streets and backwater alleys, with his manager desperately hoping for him to be discovered. Now, only seconds before his debut concert, the musician couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness.

 _Luffy-san. Everybody. If I were to perform today, would you be able to hear me?_ he thought. Stardom did sound fun, but he could never forget the real reason for his being there. Every night, he practiced his swordsmanship alone, working to hone himself and become even stronger. During the day, he was performing and writing, coming up with a multitude of songs. Sancrin believed him to be preparing for his concerts, but in reality, Brook was preparing a multitude of new pieces to play for the crew when they reunited.

Brook knew. Deep down, he knew, no matter how far he went in this whole celebrity music industry, he would abandon it without a second glance if it meant going back to being a pirate. Even now, despite being surrounded by people, Brook had never felt so alone. His heart yearned to be back with the Straw Hat crew, to eat Sanji's cooking and fool around with Luffy and Usopp (though he had no heart! Yohohohoho!).

The musician rose to his feet and picked up his guitar. He strummed a few chords, humming a soft tune.

"Please be safe, everybody," he murmured. In just a year, they would be back together, and he would play every single song he knew, and raise their spirits and their souls.

With determination and resolve in every step, Brook exited the dressing room and walked down the hall. He would improve, and when the time came, his music would provide the light of hope for the Straw Hats.

"Go and dazzle them, my star!" Sancrin cried, his face beaming with delight. Brook smiled inwardly. He was not a star. He was a pirate. When the time came, he would leave this life and go forward with his crew without looking back. All for his captain.

One year down. One more to go.

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no…..PISTOL!"

The rabbit let out a squeal of anger as it was propelled backward into a tree. Luffy retracted his arm, grinning in delight. A few feet away, Rayleigh smiled in approval.

"Good work, Luffy. You seem to be gaining better control over your Armament Haki," he called, "Let's call it a night. You must be hungry."

Luffy grinned and nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, the two found themselves sitting next to a campfire, Rayleigh drinking his sake and Luffy scarfing down a huge chunk of meat.

"I'll be leaving in a half a year. It'll be up to you to train after that," Rayleigh said as he stared at the starry night above.

Luffy swallowed a mouthful of roast meat. "Yeah. I'm getting the hang of Haki, but there's still a long way to go."

Rayleigh glanced at the young man. "A year has passed already. Do you believe your nakama are training as hard as you are?" he asked.

"Yeah, if not even harder," Luffy replied, smiling, "Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook. I hope they're all doing well."

Rayleigh chuckled. "They must be hoping the same for you right now." The old man stretched his arms, a yawn escaping his mouth. "It's late. Get some sleep right now while you can."

Luffy stretched and fell back on the ground, but his eyes remained alert. He replayed the events as Sabaody in his head, over and over again. He had been a failure of a captain back then, unable to properly protect his crew. He couldn't afford to lose his nakama again. They were they only ones he had left now that Ace was gone.

"Rayleigh, in a year, I'll be much stronger. And then, I'll set sail with my nakama again. And I'll definitely become the Pirate King," he declared. Rayleigh smiled in response.

"So you will," the old man murmured.

Content, Luffy closed his eyes and prepared to turn in for the night. Only a year of training remained. No matter what, he had to get stronger, until there was no enemy that could possibly hope to stand in his path. All for his crew.

One year down. One more to go.


End file.
